Alternative Twist: Bully Woolley
by The Big Blue
Summary: This story is an alternative twist the season 7 episode 'Bully Woolley', where Jack tries to prove to Will he's a good friend


Alternative Twist: Bully Woolley 

This is a one-shot story and is an alternative twist to Will and Jack's storyline in "Bully Woolley".

I'll be including quite a bit of the actual dialogue from the episode.

xxxxx

Jack walked into Will and Grace's apartment and was greeted by a glum looking Will, sitting at the table and drinking coffee.

Jack wandered over to him and took a seat. Will glanced sadly in Jack's direction, but said nothing.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" he asked Will.

Will sighed and put his coffee down.

"I'm just tired of moping around thinking about my break up with Vince".

"Well, I know exactly what you need" Jack said, smiling from ear to ear and rubbing Will's arm. "I'm gonna take you out".

Will grimaced.

"No Jack, I don't think I'm up for it".

"Come on. What good is it sitting around here all the time? Come and have some fun, we can dance, drink, talk, whatever you want".

A smile played on Will's lips and he looked fondly at Jack.

"Really? You and me, guys night out?".

"Yes, I wanna be there for you. Let me do it" Jack said stroking Will's hair affectionately.

"Ok, sure" Will replied excitedly, slapping Jack's thigh. "Maybe it'll cheer me up. I mean, first Vince and me and then Brad and Jen. America is in mourning".

Jack silently nodded looking a little confused.

OOOOO

That night Will and Jack are dancing in a gay club having a great time. Will had to shout above the noise to speak to Jack.

"Thanks Jack, this is just what I needed. It's great spending time with you".

"Oh well good" Jack said, placing a hand on Will. "I'm yours for the night. I'm gonna get us a couple of drinks".

"Ok" Will said happily as Jack went off, leaving Will to save their spot on the dance floor.

xxxxx

The following day Will was folding up laundry on his table. Jack rushes in all bouncy and full of life.

"Ok, get this. You know how I love Patti LuPone. That guy that I met last night, Creg, lives in the same building as Patti LuPone's dog walker. After that, how could I not sleep with him?".

Will stared at Jack with an angry expression on his face.

"How was your night?" Jack asked.

"How was my night? My night was horrible. You dumped me; I never did get a drink and I sweated through my jeans saving your spot on the dance floor" Will said angrily.

"Alright you want an apology" Jack said, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Save it Jack, don't bother" Will said, getting upset and emotional. "The one time I needed you to be there for me. I don't know why I'm surprised, you don't give a crap about anyone but yourself"

"Will, I'm sorry, really" Jack pleaded.

"Forget it Jack, I'm done" Will stated, picking up his laundry and walking off, leaving a sad looking Jack behind.

xxxxx

A few days later Jack was sitting in a restaurant, and ran over when he saw Will walk in.

"Hey Will, thanks for coming" Jack said, grabbing hold of Will's arm.

"I'm not here to see you" Will retorted, pulling his arm away from Jack. "I'm here to do an interview for the premier issue of Briefs. A magazine for cute gay lawyers".

Will rolled his eyes as he looked at a guilty looking Jack.

"Which I just realised does not exist. You'd think I'd been tipped off when the message was left by managing editor Pat MaGroin".

Jack couldn't hide a smile forming on his face. Will sighed.

"I really don't have time for this" Will said tiredly and began to walk out. Jack grabbed his arm and began walking him over to their table.

"Will, please, I wanna be here for you. Now sit. I reserved a nice quiet table in the corner for us to talk for as long as you need".

Jack sat down, but Will stayed upright.

"Yeah, until a cute guy walks by or you notice your reflection in a spoon".

"No. Now I can be a good friend Will. I want like to hear everything that's going on with you" Jack said, pouring them both tea out of a pot.

"You would?" Will asked cautiously.

"I would" Jack replied.

"You must be serious. The word would was just used three times and you didn't giggle".

Jack shook his head seriously and Will finally sat down.

"It's been hard" Will began. "It's just, it's like, what Vince and I had just felt so right".

"And you're wondering if you're ever gonna find that again" Jack said.

"Yeah I am" Will agreed. "I mean, it's like, am I even capable of having a relationship? It had been so long since Michael and there was nothing really in between. It's just all so depressing".

"You just haven't found anyone who's good enough for you yet" Jack replied honestly.

"Thanks" Will said, smiling at Jack.

"I should wash my hands" Will remarked, standing up. "I'll be right back".

"Well, I'll be waiting right here. Cos as far as I'm concerned, we're the only two people in the whole world".

Jack winked and smiled at Will and received the same thing back.

xxxxx

Will returned from the toilet and sat back down.

"This was really really sweet of you to do Jack. Thank you" Will said genuinely.

"Well I'm happy to. There's nothing more important to me than you Will".

Will smiled at Jack and then glanced over to the next table and his face fell.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked, seeing the strange look on Will's face.

"It's, it's Vince" Will replied still looking at the next table.

Jack turned and gasped. There was Vince sitting with another guy eating lunch and they were feeding each other. Will got up and rushed out of the restaurant.

"Will" Jack called out, standing up. Vince looked up in shock at Jack and for a few moments they stared at each other.

"You're a fast worker" Jack said to Vince angrily, motioning to his date.

"Jack, I didn't know you two were here. Anyway, Will and I broke up, is it really a crime to go on a date?".

"You are unbelievable. I have spent the last few days nursing Will's broken heart. He loved you so much. Do you know what? You don't deserve him; he's better off without you. Will is the most generous, caring, loving man I have ever known and am ever likely to know. I know that if I had someone like that I would do my damn hardest to fight for him".

Vince, who had been listening to Jack suddenly turned his head to see Will standing there watching Jack with a smile on his face.

"Will" Vince said.

Jack turned to face Will who was wearing an extremely shocked yet adoring expression. He walked over to Jack and stood in front of him.

"I can't believe you just said all that" Will told Jack, smiling at him with affection.

"Well, it's the truth Will." Jack admitted genuinely.

"Thank you" Will replied beaming.

"You don't have to thank me Will" Jack said his face breaking out into a huge smile, but his cheeks turning pink.

"Yes I do" Will stated, and with that he lifted his hands and placed each one either side of Jack's face. He leaned in slowly and planted a soft and gentle kiss on Jack's lips. He pulled away, looking into Jack's amazed eyes.

"Wow" was all Jack could say.

Will had to agree. The kiss was meant to be a heartfelt thank you to his friend, but that kiss, that short, sweet kiss was touching all his buttons. His heart was thumping and he had butterflies in his stomach. All his body wanted to do was return to those lips but his head was wondering what he hell was going on.

"Oh fuck it" Will said aloud and kissed Jack passionately.

xxxxx

2 weeks later Will and Jack were lying in Will's bed. Jack was looking up at Will.

"I still can't believe it" Jack said, a smile spreading across his face.

"I know" Will replied, leaning down and kissing Jack on the lips.

"I'll never get tired of that" Jack said dreamily.

"Me neither sweetie".

"When are we gonna tell Grace and Karen?" Jack asked, resting his head on Will's chest contently.

"I dunno. I kinda want you for myself for a while".

Jack looked up at him and they locked their eyes together.

"I love you Will".

"I love you too Jack".

xxxxx

Please, please review I will be forever grateful.


End file.
